left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairfield
Fairfield is a small city in which the entire No Mercy and Crash Course campaigns takes place in Left 4 Dead. Interviews with Valve developers and an in-game store sign reveal that Fairfield is located in the 215 area code, which corresponds to Philadelphia. However, it doesn't share any recognizable architecture or landmarks, the subway system bears no resemblance, and it's surrounded by mountains, where the region has none in real life. History This city was a once-booming city that features large buildings and skyscrapers as well as apartments and industrial factories. Mercy Hospital, Red Line Subway, Burger Tank, and Hersch Shipping Company and Eastern Waterworks factory complexes are some key areas in Fairfield. Based on graffiti, the city also appears to have an airport due to its size and also because it is surrounded by a mountain range. The city is also home to the Fairfield Police Department. Fairfield was likely the epicenter of the infectionIn Chapter 1 of Dead Center, you can find a map of the American East Coast, which shows the area Fairfield is in as the epicenter for the spread of the infection.Throughout Chapter 4 of No Mercy, you can find isolation rooms in the intensive care unit (level 4) with multiple patients blood samples marked as 'N/A'. Combined with 'Biohazard' tape this has spawned a popular fan theory that this is 'Patient Zero' of the Green Flu. and was hit hard and fast because of it.Unlike most other locations in the game, there is little sign of a military presence signifying it was likely one of the first places hit. After reports of an unknown pathogen came in and chaos struck Philadelphia,This is seen in all chapters of The Sacrifice (Comic). the cities law enforcement worked with CEDA to quarantine various buildings, monitoring them for trespassers who would be prosecuted.These quarantine posters can be found mainly at apartment entrances or storefronts throughout Chapters 1 - 3 of the campaign. Eventually, this proved far too difficult to manage and entire streets were blocked off and watched by police.Police barricades with police cars next to them can be seen in the street portions of Chapters 1 - 3 of the campaign. The fact that this is a more severe response to the infection suggests that it was undertaken after quarantining buildings failed. Soon, the infected overwhelmed the police and panic hit the city harshly. CEDA organised evacuation efforts to Riverside at a local city park, a recreation center, two high schools, a civic arena and Mercy Hospital which were overrun one-by-one.You can find listed CEDA evacuation centers at safe houses in No Mercy and Crash Course. Most have 'overrun' scribbled out over them. People desperately fled the city in their cars in order to escape leading to lots of traffic accidentsTraffic accidents ranging from cars simply parked awkwardly to burning vehicles can be found throughout Chapters 1 - 3 of No Mercy. and gridlock.Gridlocked traffic can be found on the Whitney County Bridge in Crash Course Chapter 1. Others hid underground in the subway system and sewers as a way to get out of the city or simply hide but they were killed.The presence of many dead bodies, supplies and small shelters throughout the subway and sewers suggest that as more and more streets were either barricaded off or filled with infected, people came down here to quickly get to evacuation centers. There are some signs that the police tried to coordinate this effort given the abnormal amount of police bodies found in Chapter 2. The Fairfield Airport was soon quarantined to stop the infection spreading to other citiesThis is mentioned in safe house graffiti. and after a small military campaign to retake the cities buildings failed,Evidence for a military campaign can be seen with the presence of mini-guns, K-Rations, zombified soldiers and a crashed army humvee in Chapter 1. the entire city was quarantinedThis is mentioned in Chapter 2's safe house graffiti. and only inhabited by lone survivors who fortified various locations and hid in safe rooms.Safe rooms can be seen in the basement of a Chinese restaurant, the office of a Pawn Shop, the break room of a Hospital and the construction office of the Hospital's renovations. Fortified areas can be seen in the Subway's generator room in Chapter 2, various garages in Chapter 3 and the area outside the elevator in the Hospital ICU in Chapter 4. A risky volunteer effort by helicopter pilots to evacuate people from the roof of Mercy Hospital was undertaken and helicopters can be seen patrolling the cities, announcing over bullhorn for survivors to head to Mercy Hospital.The fact that the pilots have no military of CEDA markings is a sign that they are simply volunteers helping out CEDA. In Chapter 3, if you look up at the hospital you can occasionally see a white helicopter landing on the roof and taking off. Suggesting multiple helicopters are at work. In order to enforce the quarantine, the military began fortifying key chokepoints like bridges and highways in the industrial outskirts of the city. The military set up a small but well-armed presence to guard these points. But they were severely underprepared and underequipped and was swarmed by hordes of infected who escaped the city and spread out into the surrounding countryside.The remains of this military blockade can be seen in Chapter 1 of Crash Course. The surviving military forces fled to Riverside and established a better-defended area there.Given how close Riverside is to Fairfield and the large military presence there, as well as what is implied in Graffiti throughout Crash Course this is the only place they could have gone. Current Status The city is overrun with the infected with its infrastructure in a mixed state. From untouched office buildings with working computers to collapsed buildings and caved-in train tunnels. There is a network of small fortified holdouts and safe rooms which the Survivors use as a place to rest and heal. The ultimate fate of Fairfield, whether or not it was bombed like Newburg or simply abandoned like Rayford is unknown. Landmarks in Fairfield * Holly Street * Holly Street Subway Station * Pump 'N' Run Gas * Burger Tank * Hersch Shipping Company * Eastern Waterworks * Underground city sewer * Pawn Shop * Mercy Hospital * Airport Gallery Fairfield2.jpg|Fairfield, looking out from Mercy Hospital. Fairfield_2_PROJ_crop.jpg|An aerial view of Fairfield. Newburg.jpg|Fairfield's streets were either in two states: deserted or overrun. CEDA Infection Chart.jpg|The Left 4 Dead 2 CEDA map hinting that Fairfield was the epicenter of the Green Flu Notes * Fairfield is the first city that the Survivors start off in. * Fairfield is the setting for the Left 4 Dead intro movie. * There is a real town called Fairfield in Pennsylvania, located outside of Gettysburg. However, it is located in the 717 area code, whereas the Left 4 Dead Fairfield is within the 215 area code (Philadelphia area), approximately 100 miles east of the real Fairfield. Also, unlike the game, the real Fairfield is a small historical borough with a population of 507 as of 2010. References Category:Left 4 Dead Category:No Mercy Category:Locations Category:Left 4 Dead 2